Esperar
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Post-CoS. Sabía que esperarlo no tenía sentido, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía seguir adelante cuando aún estaba enamorada de él?


**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: No. FMA no es mío, es de Hiromu Arakawa.**

**NOTAS: Post-Conqueror of Shambala. Síp, esa película.**

* * *

><p><em>¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante<em>

_Cuando aún sigo enamorado de ti?_

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved – The Script**

* * *

><p><strong>Tema No. 23<strong>

**ESPERAR**

_Capítulo Único_

Rizembull seguía siendo pequeño. Unos cuantos comercios se habían asentado y otros tantos ex ciudadanos de Central habían llegado a morar allí, cansados de todos los desastres que ocurrían en tan bulliciosa ciudad, a pesar de que el último gran ataque a la capital, ocasionado por seres de otro mundo, había sido hacía más de cinco años, las personas temían vivir allí.

Winry Rockbell, famosa mecánica de automail, también seguía siendo igual, inamovible como el pueblito. Habitaba aún en esa casa amarilla, demasiado grande para ella sola ahora que su abuela había fallecido, realizaba las reparaciones y terapias en su casa, a pesar de que en Rush Valley tenían un montón de ofertas de trabajo y, también, muchos clientes. Ella tenía ahora veintitrés años, un cuerpo bien proporcionado y un ingenio envidiado por cualquier hombre o mujer a su alrededor, sin mencionar que se había convertido en una mujer realmente hermosa. Era maestra voluntaria en la escuela de la localidad, como maestra de matemáticas, así como también ayudaba en la clínica los fines de semana.

Salía poco del pueblo, a menos de que un cliente la necesitara urgentemente, y solía olvidar que las vacaciones existían. Las personas a su alrededor decían que era una adicta al trabajo o que su vocación y amor por las prótesis automatizadas eran muy grandes; la realidad era que ambas cosas eran ciertas. Pero Winry siempre salía a encarar a las personas con una sonrisa, dijeran lo que dijeran de ella. Era fuerte e independiente. Y por esas mismas cualidades, Winry tenía un montón de pretendientes. Muchos porque la consideraban hermosa, otros porque creían que, casándose con ella, se ganarían la lotería y otros, los más, porque se habían enamorado realmente de ella. Pero ella los rechazaba a todos, uno por uno. Con algunos lograba tener una o dos citas (nunca llegaba a la tres) y con otros, de entrada les decía que no estaba interesada, que ahora quería concentrarse en su carrera como mecánica y que no era justo tener un novio al que después acabaría ignorando. Para muchas mujeres la rubia era su ejemplo, pues no necesitaba a un hombre a su lado para sobrevivir ni lloraba penas de amores, además de que tenían una gran reputación y una solvencia económica envidiable.

En conclusión, Winry parecía la mujer perfecta.

Pero sólo lo parecía, porque no dejaba que los demás vieran fuera de su fachada. Porque ella no necesitaba de un hombre para salir adelante puesto que ya tenía uno: Edward Elric. Él era su razón para seguir siendo una buena mecánica de automails, para seguir sonriendo. Sabía que él ya no regresaría, la última vez que lo vio lo había dejado bien en claro; _sabía que esperarlo no tenía sentido, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía seguir adelante cuando aún estaba enamorada de él?_

Y él era la razón, entonces, de su rezago en el pueblo. Ella no salía de allí porque no quisiera, sino porque lo esperaba. Porque tenía la ilusión de que _un día él despertaría y se encontraría extrañándola, preguntándose en qué lugar del mundo podría estar ella _y buscaría una manera de regresar, como siempre lo hacía, como siempre lo hizo. Entonces _él regresaría aquí al lugar donde se conocieron_, al lugar en el que crecieron y _la encontraría esperando por él_ en su casa amarilla, en su taller, en su hogar.

_Por eso ella no se movía,_ por eso no se iba.

* * *

><p><strong>Las líneas en cursiva pertenecen a la canción de The Script.<strong>

**Yo pensé que hoy cumplía 1 año siendo autora en fanfiction, pero es este día… del mes que entra. Como ya tenía esta cosa sin pies ni cabeza preparada, la publico igual.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**K. B.**


End file.
